The proposed Core B will serve three primary functions. First, it will develop nanoscale materials for drug delivery for each of the projects. This will include new nanocarriers for drug, radiopharmaceutics and protein delivery, and include cleavable multi-block HPMA copolymers (Project 6), targeted HPMA copolymer-drug conjugates (Project 9), and protein nanocarriers (Project 7, 8, and 10). Second, the Core will assist the Center's scientists in comprehensive and in-depth characterization of the nanomaterials. The combined characterization techniques include the following: dynamic light scattering; zeta-potential measurements; analytical ultracentrifugation; surface plasmon resonance; atomic force microscopy; transmission electron microscopy; inductively coupled plasma mass spectroscopy, and fluorescence spectroscopy. Third, the Core will evaluate safety of all new synthesized nanomaterials using the respective cell lines and animal models, and the Core will provide all investigators with controlled and standardized materials for biological use.